This is right
by kataraandappa
Summary: FLUFFY LEMON MERINGUE PIE :3 ! Takes place in Allegiant after Caleb was chosen to go into the weapons lab and Tobias and Tris kiss. Lemony Lemon.


I kiss him back so hard it hurts, and I twist my fingers into his shirt. I push him down the hallway and though one of the doors to a sparsely furnished room near the dormitory. I kick the door shut with my heel.

Just as I have insisted on his worth, he has always insisted on my strength, d that my capacity is greater than I believe. And I know, without being told, that's what love does, when it's right – it makes you more than you were, more than you thought you could be.

This is right.

His fingers slide over my hair and curl into it. My hands shake, but I don't care that he knows that I'm afraid of how intense it feels. I draw off his shirt and look into his dark blue wondering eyes before drawing his mouth back to mine with a gasp. His hands run up and down my back as we deepen the kiss, parting my mouth to his. His hand grazes the side of my breast and we both hesitate until I raise my arms. Taking the hint, Tobias pulls my shirt up over my head. A blush creeps on my skin watching him drink in the sight of my chest.

"Wow Tris you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known," Tobias says looking straight at me.

Giggling and feeling bold I reply, "Oh yeah? How about now?" as I unhook my bra.

Suddenly unrestrained, Tobias throws my lacy bra across the room and takes my breasts with both hands, pulling my lips back to his. He massages my tongue and the joint sensation sends me wild. We are people, but we are animals and I let out a deep unladylike moan.

Whether bravery or instinct, I stand up and retrieve my bra from across the room to tie his arms behind him.

"Close your eyes," I demand

Unwilling to take his eyes off just below my neck he frowns and draws his eyebrows together.

Crossing my arms over myself I step on his foot, "do it Four!"

When he closes his eyes I take off everything and put my panties on his head.

"Tris!" He gasps, "Let me see you please."

Instead of answering I put my face very close to his, not making a sound. I moment passes and when I'm sure he doesn't know I'm there I pounce on him bringing my mouth hard to his. He returns my kiss urgent with curiosity and I grind my hips to his.

"Tris I'm begging you!" and I'm surprised that he doesn't rip himself free of the restraints. I stealthily get up and move behind the couch putting out pillows from the couch to the ground. I push him onto the pillows and he flips over. No longer able to help myself I let out a very girly giggle and he quickly unbinds his hands and removes my panties.

The smile on his face suddenly turns lopsided and agape. I marvel at how goofy he looks until I realize what he's staring at. Me.

As his eyes finishes memorizing my features his playfulness returns to him.

"Is the how you like it huh?" He says closing the distance between us pressing me against the wall with his palms on my boobs. He quickly pecks me and as he comes back for more I duck down to the ground bringing both of his remaining items of clothes pooling around his shoes. My head is now at the level of his penis and I'm suddenly nervous and unsure of myself. I have always feared intimacy without even understanding it. I have no idea how something that size can fit inside me and it grows even more. I steal a look at Tobias and remember that he is also virgin. The playfulness gone, the uncertainty prevails. But I want him to know he's beautiful to so I start at the tip and lick all the way up to his face where his lips await me.

He hooks his hands under my arms and lifts me against the wall. I drape my legs around his waist and feel him hard pressing on my stomach."Do you want this?"

"So much," I say wanting to make up for the barriers put between us by becoming one with him, "kiss me."

As he kisses me he lines up his member with my entrance I grind into him slightly but he pulls away.

"Should we use…?" Tobias starts, blushing.

"Probably," I say biting my swollen lower lip, "though is there anything?"

"Hmmm, no. But I have an idea if you will go along with it"

Unsure of his idea but trustingly, I oblige. He lies down on the ground and I stare at his perfect body. His tousled hair frames his chiselled face and dark eyes, the ink curling and swirling around his muscular but lean body.

"Come over here"

He positions me so that I'm sitting on his face and I'm facing toward his penis. I understand the proposition and we both latched are hand on the others thighs. When he licks me, swirling his tongue I don't expect to feel so much pleasure and I grind hard down on his face nearly smothering him. I feel the vibrations of his laugh and that just increases the bliss dripping down onto his face. I feel the need to return the favour so I wrap my fingers around his shaft and take the head in my mouth, lapping the precum. He is still working on down there and he hums right against my clit bringing me very close.

"Tobias!" I call out and suck hard on his penis and increase my speed, my tongue swirling in sync with my hands. Tobias adds his fingers and is uncertain what to do with them so he circles my clit with his fingers instead of his tongue and laps up my juices. I come against his mouth bringing his tongue closer to me and try take as much of his length in my mouth as possible shaking my hand as fast as I can. I feel warm salty liquid spurt out and hear him groan.

"Ah Tris you're the best you know that?" he says fondling my ass.

I turn around to look at his expression and find him looking happy and content and I kiss him firmly straddling his chest.

"Tris…." He begins running his fingers up and down my sides making me shiver, "how much do you love me?"

"More than anything"

"More than what exactly?" his tone is casual but I can see behind that he doesn't want to give me all and have me throw it away. His hands follow the shape of my bust and I sigh.

"Oh Tobias I love you so much that I give you my all and would be content to do that for the rest of my life and after. I want toaaahhhhh," I say losing concentration as he sucks hard taking my boob in his mouth.

"Sorry what was that?" he stops and looks up innocently.

"I want toooooooooo ahahahah!" I laugh as he tickles my sides and stomach.

"Tobias!" I start again pounding my fists into his chest, "I think I need to teach you a lesson."

I get up and walk away swivelling my hips seductively, "don't you dare get up or even move the slightest bit."

I walk back after fetching my panties and put them back over his eyes.

"If you don't want me to stop, you will not move okay?"

"Mhmm," he replies nervously.

I get to work and star kissing the left side of his forehead, temple, jawbone, cheek, chin, and collarbone. And when I get south I stop and go all the way down to his feet and start trailing up his left leg. Once I reach his very erect penis I run my finger up it once and then go back to his face and repeat on the right side of his body. When I reach his penis I take it in my mouth sucking very hard three times hitting the back of my throat. He lets out a groan mixed with frustration and begging.

"As I was saying, my dear Tobias, I want to leave behind the old way of life and start a new one with you."

At the end of the sentence I plant a kiss on his lips and take off the blindfold smiling. He smiles back and wraps his arms around me.

"What did I tell you?" I say running across the room putting the couch between us.

"Aw come on Tris!" He says racing after me. I let him catch up to me and he tackles me on the couch. There we lay as a tangle of limbs and we fall asleep that way.


End file.
